


tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies.

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange dreams are lies, the rational side says. Plain and simple. Rational or not, some of the strangest things are truth. Maybe, calls the crow, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. always in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I have been super into ficlets lately. So, this is going to be a multi-chapter baby monster. I might recommend songs to go with each. Comment, criticize, read, whatever you wish. Thanks!

_Ghost lies his head upon Jon's knees, whimpering a bit, red eyes shining in the candlelight. Jon knows it is a dream because Ghost is also speaking common speech. They are not warging, only sitting in the chamber, waiting for something. Something that Ghost happens to know, or so he says._

_"I tell you this Jon, not to harm you, but to help you. Don't you see?" Ghost asks him, pleadingly, and Jon may be able to see, if only it wasn't so dark. He feels for the walls with gloved hands, slowly making his way down the chamber, suddenly he is stumbling into the wolfswood where a murder of crows are perched. Ghost is nowhere to be found. The world is quiet for a moment, until the crows take up crazed laughter and start chanting._

_The largest crow flits down from a tree and smiles, with human teeth, "Tell us your name." **Your name, your name, your name** , the crows call. He is ashamed, too ashamed to say much of anything. They keep at it though, the crows, they keep calling and calling and calling until the large crow speaks once more, "Tell us your name."  
_

_"Jon Snow," he says, ashamed once more of his name, ashamed for the thousandth time in his life. Snow. The flock sounds angry then, like they'll attack him just for being a bastard. It wouldn't be the first time._

_"That is not your name," they say. Of course, that is when the forest floor drops out from underneath his feet._

He wakes fitfully, an answer unknown caught in his throat. Even if he was a Stark, strange dreams are not in their nature. He has no inheritance, no special birthright, he shares a surname with every Northern bastard boy that has ever walked. 

And yet, he dreams. 

 


	2. bad moon rising.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dothraki believe in the power of dreams, no matter how small, they plunder villages, but will quiet if an elder dreams of naught. It is a delicate line, still though, Drogo can't bring himself to voice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait between updates, it has been a busy week! Hope that you enjoy this, comment, read, whatever you wish.

Before he wakes in the foggy dawn, he dreams of a _small colt, as dark as the starless night sky._

_Drogo, seized by some strange feeling of gentleness, holds out his hand and softly whinnies, hoping to hook the beautiful creature around the neck with a woven rope, bringing it into the herd. It only throws its head back toward the east farther and farther away from the khalasar. He wonders for a moment if this is one of his future children, A Stallion Who Would Mount the World. He wonders, while the black colt calls to him, what this could mean._

_Drogo calls out to the horse in Dothraki, he words melting into Westeron before his ears, he says, "Promised Stallion, come to my herd, I will take care of your needs, you will bring me greatness." The colt shifts into a boy then, and when he tilts his head, the Boy whispers, "No one has ever wanted me, before."_

Khal Drogo remembers, many years later, this recurring dream. 

Still though, when he wakes, he cannot bring himself to say. 

Because, even in the haze of his dream, he recognizes those eyes . . . 


	3. lost boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is tired. She dreams strange dreams. She calls into night for the lost boy. And, she waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should totally check out the song "Lost Boy" by Greg Holden. It is pure gold.

_"I left my home still as a child_

_I walked a thousand sorry miles,_

_to wait for my father to_

_gather up his tools."_

 

_" **Run**_ _," the Mad King screams, gripping her arms hard and shoving her towards the door. Run she does, until she is no longer a child but a woman grown. Viserys melts into a pile of molten gold when she tries to wrench him free from a trap and she screams and screams and screams but no sound comes from her lips. The world spins like the game they used to play as children and when it finally stops she crawls on her hands and knees to wretch. Long fingers curl into her hair as gently as they ever have and when she looks up she sees a ghost different from the one she was expecting._

_She looks up into Rhaegar Targaryen's eyes and sees the King naught, only her brother, "Daenerys," he says and his voice is rich and deep and so soothing to her throbbing head. Dany stands like a newborn foal and is surprised to feel the hot tears spilling from her eyes, "Rhaegar, my brother. I need . . . "_

_Rhaegar, shining, beautiful, brilliant Rhaegar just tilts his head and smiles, sadly. "The Targaryen's have always been apt to dream as such, sister. We must bear our honor. Do you understand?" And he says this with such gentleness that she nods. And when the moon above them turns to blood and her brother shifts into a dragon of blackest night and the wolf howls and howls and howls she falls to her knees._

_She weeps for the lost boy._

Daenerys Stormborn awakens to rolling thunder. Rhaegal hisses. 

Winter is here. 


End file.
